


It Always Goes Wrong

by fallenTerpsichore



Series: My Homestuck, Neeyou and Nasare [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Nasare Siluva - Freeform, Neeyou Skyale - Freeform, attempted suicide, oc character death... sort of, rated teen for cussing and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenTerpsichore/pseuds/fallenTerpsichore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neeyou and Nasare started their own session of sgrub and get into their own trouble before they find the other survivor trolls in the veil. Now that they are there, things are not going so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The set up...

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do some thing different to simulate all the different timelines that can happen... we are going to have different endings, kind of a choose your own adventure

Karkat held his new moirail close as the juggalo became calmer. He tried very hard not to think about the body lying face down near them. He was really afraid it was Niu and she was too still. No, he thought to himself, he really didn't want to be the one to check.

Terezi came forward cautiously and dragged the still form back to Kanaya and Sollux. Karkat couldn't help flinching at the strangled soft sob that came next from Sollux. First the guy's Matesprit Aradia, then Feferi and now his kismesis Niu... hadn't the poor troll suffered enough.

Gamzee had heard Sollux as well. He cringed and curled in on himself a bit more. He knew what Sollux's sobs meant and he too began to shake with silent tears. He whispered into the crook of Karkat's neck with both his arms wrapped around the boy tightly.

"I wAs AlL uP fEeLiNg FlUsHeD fOr HeR bRo... her beautiful blue self...AND TAVBRO... i CoUlDnT cHoOsE. I cOuLdNt AnD nOw ItS tOo LaTe " 

Karkat didn't know what to say. What could anyone say? So he simply held his moirail and continued the gentle shooshes and paps, until the sobs began to subside.

The next thing they knew the sky had lit up with a brilliant white light. Blinking fiercely into the light Karkat could just make out a figure with almost bird like wings. The air seemed to bend and ripple out around her as the light dimmed and then it was like the distention of the world just snapped back to normal with a thunderous clap and the figure's wings of light shattered in a small explosion of silver dust. She hung in the air for a second or two before dropping to the ground near Karkat and Gamzee.

She was obviously a troll and she was just as obviously wounded and weak. The girl was kneeling on the ground, bent over and holding herself up with one arm. Her other arm was wrapped tightly around the front of her torso like she was trying to hold herself together and a silvery liquid dripped past her arm and began to puddle on the ground. She looked to be covered in various smears of this same silver paint.

In shock, Karkat stood and approached her. When she looked up with pain hazed eyes, he knew who she must be and he knew the silver stuff dripping on the ground was her blood.

There was no mistaking the black trio of painted tear streaks drawn under her left eye that were only partially obscured by the dried silver on her cheeks.

"N-NASARE?" Karkat asked trembling.

"H-hey, Karkat," the girl returned weakly, smirking at him. "Good to finally see ya. " 

"KANAYA! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING WE CAN USE AS BANDAGES! " Karkat demanded as he rushed forward to support the collapsing troll.

"Of Course I Do."

Kanaya brought forth a bolt of fabric and scissors as she moved to join them. She hesitated as she approached and the smell of blood became overwhelming. Her eyes scanned the new troll for any obvious injuries in confusion, until it hit her that the viscous silver "paint" was actually her blood.

Karkat did his best to hold Nasare up, while Kanaya wrapped a makeshift bandage around the half conscious troll's torso trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Where is- where's Niu?" She asked weakly.

Karkat looked to Kanaya , as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders a little tighter. He really did not want to be the one to tell Nasare that her moirail was dead. 

Kanaya refused to look at either of them and instead busied herself with securing the bandage. 

Nasare's eyes came back into focus as their grim faces threw her panic into overdrive.

"No! No no n-nooo, no no no no no NO!" Her mantra of denial rising in pitch, as she tried to push them off and stand. 

"Its Too Late," Kanaya said with sympathy, as she put a gentle hand out to stop the girl from struggling. "Please Don't. You've Lost So Much Blood Already."

"Noooo! Where is she?!"

They tried to calm her. Karkat hugging her tightly around her shoulders and Kanaya desperately trying to shoosh pap her. 

Gamzee cringed again, as guilt squeezed his heart painfully and tears fell silently from his eyes. Suddenly he slid over and scooped up the struggling troll girl. 

"iM sO sOrRy SiS... iLl TaKe YoU tO hEr."

"W-What happened? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE! I SENT HER HERE, SO SHE'D TO BE SAFE!" She sobbed as she grabbed fist fulls of his shirt.

Gamzee squeezed Nasare tightly as he carried her to her moirail. He set her down gently next to Sollux and Niu, and as he did, he confessed quietly. "It WaS mY oWn MoThErFuCkIn FaUlT, sIs..."

Karkat watched in amazement as Gamzee took all of Nasare's flailing and shouting in perfectly calm stride. The juggalo didn't even flinch, when Nasare shrieked and clawed at him in the face of his confession. She shoved at him fiercely trying untangle herself from his arms and shaking she reached for Niu. Gamzee very calmly refused to let go of her completely and did his best to keep her sitting upright.

Sollux let Nasare take Niu's corpse from him and he leaned into Terezi, as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Ii already triied to ki22 her," he mumbled sadly.

Nasare dug her fingers into the bloody bandage around her stomach coating them liberally and gasping at the pain.  
"Yea, but you weren't a player in her session either... and you are not the Mage of Blood." 

Nasare began a frantic painting of a symbol on Niu's chest. As soon as she deemed it done, she leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Come on baby girl open your eyes for me," Nasare whispered to the dead girl in her arms. "Come oooonnn."

She began to rock and pat the girl's face lightly as the seconds began to tick past with no response. Silver tears trickled down and dripped softly on Niu's still and unflinching face. Nasare threw her head back, eyes closed tight, mouth pulled down in a grimace as her shoulders began shake with her silent sobs. A broken cry mangled its way out of her before she could stop it. Everyone flinched and averted their eyes as Nasare began to chant something under her breath, still rocking and still crying.

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you want to the first happy ending option go to chapter 2... otherwise skip to chapter 3.


	2. A Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending number 1, if you want more angst in your fluff go to chapter 3...

***********

Nasare nearly jumped out of her skin when a small hand brushed against her face. She looked down and saw Niu's eyes flutter open.

Her shriek of joy startled everyone gathered round.

"Na... Nasa...re..."

Sollux instantly pounced on them both with a happy sound, wrapping one arm around Nasare's shoulder and laying the other gently across Niu to cupped her cheek. "Don't you EVER 2care me liike that again, a22hole." He mumbled through his tears as he bent down to kiss her forehead lightly.

Karkat was fighting back his own tears as he watched the others laugh and cry over, Niu. Nasare was still leaning against Gamzee for support and absently patting the girl's hair as happy tears still slid down her cheeks. The juggalo had one hand rubbing comfortingly up and down on Nasare's arm, while the other had reached out to clasp one of Niu's hands. Niu's other hand was being held tightly to Sollux's chest as if he was afraid to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this ending stop here!
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise it could have happened like this... go to chapter 3...


	3. Sadstuck part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending.... things are not so happy here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I spelled Neeyou... Niu. The first speling is a phonetic spelling.

***********  
Alternate ending ~ sadstuck

 

Niu lay unresponsive in Nasare's arm. She was gone. 

Nasare sobbed openly, clutching her now deceased moirail in her arms. Gamzee was still half holding and supporting the girl upright, rocking with her and Sollux now had her hand clutched tightly in his. 

Karkat stepped away. He had never seen anything so pitiable ever, not in real life certainly... not even in any book or movie. His own tears were threatening to spill over, as his heart squeezed in his chest with every broken sob.

Karkat looked up at the sky and noticed John was almost done with the scratch, things were going to start moving alot faster now. He decided there was no point in putting it off and attempted to contacted Jade one last time.

~

Something big had clearly happened on Jade's end as they were cut off minutes later. 

Karkat turned back to his friends,suddenly concerned by the lack of sobbing. Kanaya gently reassured Karkat that Nasare was merely unconscious at this point, most likely from blood loss. Gamzee had seperated Niu's corpse from Nasare and moved the unconscious girl by Karkat's feet. He had also moved the corpses. Karkat noted absently that it was a little disturbing. Gamzee had placed Niu next to Vriska's corpse and it almost looked like they were curled up and napping. 

The remaining surviors gathered around the unconscious troll and watched the sky as the countdown finally finished.

 

*********

Descending out of the sky were two humans newly god tiered and a troll that Karkat never thought to see again alive... Aradia. Kanaya stepped forward to greet Rose and Aradia, while Terezi ran forward cackling to pounce on and hug Dave. 

Stupid Dave Fucking Strider, Karkat thought to himself as he glared at the human boy. He moved to put himself protectively between the unconscious Nasare and the human. The jerk almost lost his footing as Terezi's pounce had caused him to step backwards into a puddle of silver blood. 

His sneakers slipped and made an audible squelching noise.  
"Ewww, what the hell did I just step in? Paint?"

"NO! IT'S NOT PAINT! IT'S NASARE'S BLOOD, YOU FUCKASS!" Pure rage consumed Karkat as he stepped forward and gave Dave a sharp two handed shove, moving him away from the blood puddle. He didn't know which upset him more, just the boy stepping in her blood so casually or that he dismissed it as gross and nothing more than paint.

Strider frowned for a split second at Karkat, before he hid all expression again . He tilted his head to get a better look around the short angry troll at the girl on the ground behind him. He then ignored Karkat and turned to Terezi. "Is she okay?"

Terezi looked sad. "SH3 1S ST1LL BR34THING, IF TH4TS WH4T YOU M34N."

Karkat had gone to kneel down and pick up the girl pre-emptively. Gamzee had disappeared and he wasn't going to let Strider lay a gog damn finger on Nasare. He still felt irritated on her behalf, for Strider's attitude. She was a mutant like him, so maybe he took it a little too personally.

"WERE GOING TO HAVE TO ARRANGE A SUICIDE WATCH FOR HER, " Karkat reminded the others solemnly. "KANAYA, COULD YOU DRAW UP A SCHEDULE ? TRY TO ALTERNATE US ENOUGH TO MINIMIZE EXHAUSTION."

"Of Course, I Can Do That. Who should I Include On The Schedule Though?" She asked glancing briefly at her new human friend, hoping Rose would volunteer permission to include her.

"WELL, I DONT THINK WE SHOULD INCLUDE GAMZEE IN THE ROTATION, EVEN THOUGH IT GOG DAMN WELL AUGHT TO BE HIS RESPONSIBILTY!" Karkat just didn't think Gamzee was stable enough to not wander off, let alone handle Nasare's justifiable anger a second time. Although he had really surprised Karkat, by doing exactly that just a few minutes ago. "BUT THAT WILL ONLY LEAVE FOUR OF US CAUSE SOLLUX IS NO SHAPE TO-"

"Three 0f y0u," Aradia put in. " i can't stay l0ng... and im g0ing t0 be asking S0llux to come with me."

Karkat looked surprised at her for a moment before his frown returned ten fold.

"I would be willing to help," Rose offered quickly. "We should probably put her somewhere central though. In case someone, like myself, needs to call for help."

"Why does she need a suicide watch?" Strider asked schooling his face to poker perfection.

Karkat glared at him. "BECAUSE, FUCKASS, ONE OF THE DEAD GIRLS OVER THERE IS HER MOIRAIL!"

"That's one of the four quadrants isn't it?" Rose looked to Kanaya for verification. "The friendship one, represented by diamonds?"

"Yes, But It Is Not That Simple. It Is Both Concillatory And Guardianship. It Is Pale/Platonic, But It Is Still Considered Red And They Were Moirails For A Very Long Time. She's Going To Be Heart Broken."

"Oh! I can not wrap my brain around anymore troll romance. Shorty over there already broke my brain well and truely with this shit. Were they in love or something?"

"SHUT UP, YOU NOOKWHIFFER!"

"Dave, I think we would compare it more to best friends forever or even sisters."

"Oh... so like her troll sister died? And she's all torn up and shit about it now? "

Rose nodded and Dave turned to look in Karkat's direction. The troll couldn't really read anything from the shaded face, but he assumed it was meant to be a cold glare.

"That makes more sense, why didn't someone say that in the first place. Instead of making it all complicated."

"AAARRRGH!" Karkat mock screamed at Dave, in an effort to not disturb the troll sleeping in his arms. "IS YOUR THINKPAN DAMAGED OR SOMETHING HUMAN? OR IS YOUR ECTO-SIBLING JUST THAT MUCH SMARTER THAN YOU!?"

"Chill, Mr, McShoutypants or you're going to wake her up."

Karkat knew he was right, but fuck everything to hell if was going to admit the human was correct out loud. So he settled for glaring silently, as Nasare groaned. 

Strider pursed his lips into a thin line and jabbed a finger pointedly at the wounded girl stirring in his arms as she proved his point.

Kanaya approached them and gentlely took Nasare from her angry friend. "I'll Put Her In Niu's Room For Now."

Karkat gave her a look of concern. "YOU DON'T THINK BEING SURROUNDED BY NIU'S THINGS WILL MAKE IT WORSE?"

"No, Its Not Like She's Going To Forget Anytime Soon No Matter What We Do, And Its Possible Having Some Of Niu's Things Around Might Give Her Some Small Comfort."

Karkat nodded as he brushed a hand through the broken girl's hair before Terezi, Rose and Kanaya left to set her up in her moirail's room. 

Dave watched as Karkat slowly walked over to kneel down by the two dead girls, before he followed him. He shifted uncomfortably as Karkat brushed the smaller one's hair out of her face.

"She was really pretty," Dave offered quietly.

"Yes. Yes, she was," Karkat replied roughly before clearing his throat. "NIU WAS THE MOST LOYAL AND KIND FRIEND... AND SHE WAS ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL, EVEN WHEN SHE WAS PISSED." Karkat had to look away as his voice cracked. "AND S-SHE USED TO CALL M-ME-(SOB)!"

Dave kept silent, giving the troll a moment to get himself calmed down. When Karkat's sobs had quieted, he knelt down.

"I remember talking to her a few times. She was easily the most helpful and least creepy troll ever."

Karkat hid his face from the other boy, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

"Who's the other girl?"

"THE SPIDERBITCH."

"You mean Vriska?"

"YES."

Dave frowned thoughtfully as he gave a heavy sigh. "John's gonna be upset." 

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS." Karkat said quietly without venom as he stood up.

"And the dude in two pieces over there?"

"THAT WAS ERIDAN, RESIDENT DOUCHE. KANAYA CUT HIM IN HALF, CAUSE I GUESS HE FLIPPED HIS SHIT AND KILLED HER AND FEFERI."

"Dude, seriously?" Daved shook his head in confusion.

"YEA, OUR DAY KIND OF WENT DOWN THE LOAD GAPER."

~

"So what happened exactly?" Dave asked in a stage whisper. The group of survivors were huddled on the far side of the room by the door, as far they could get from the wounded sleeping Nasare. The trolls looked around shuffling their feet, hoping one or the other would start the story. Finally Kanaya gave a heavy sigh.

"I Suppose It Started With Us In The Lab. Eridan Was Arguing With Sollux. He Was Very Upset That Sollux Had Filled Both His Concuspient Quadrants With Feferi And Niu. I Think He Was Trying to Make A Bid For Sollux's Black Quadrant And When Sollux Told Him To Go Hell, He Kind Of Lost It." Kanaya paused to take deep breath. "When Eridan Attacked Sollux, Feferi Tried To Fight Back. He Killed Her, Karkat. He Didn't Flinch. He didn't Hesitate. How Could He Do That? Then He Pointed That Stupid Wand At Niu, As She Was Bent Over Sollux Trying To Help Him. I Tried To Stop Him And Shouted For Her To Run. Then He Killed Me As Well."

"But you're not dead now," Rose said looking for an explanation.

"Actually I'm Not Sure If It Was Karkat's Kiss Or If I Revived Myself," Kanaya said with a shrug. "But I Am A Rainbow Drinker Now, So I Suppose Technically I Am Still Dead?"

"Dude. Are you saying you're some kind of Twilighty vampire? Is that why you're all glowy and shit?"

"I Think Vampire Is The Correct Human Term For It, Yes."

"Cooool!"

"Dave!"

"I'm just saying." He said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender to his sister, before leaning back against the wall again.

"WELL STOP SAYING!"

Dave folded his arms and stared coldly at the angry troll glaring back at him.

Rose looked at the troll and her brother and made a small grimace of frustration before breaking the silence. "So what happened next? How did the others die?"

"1 FOUND T4VROS'S BODY ON TH3 ST41RS. WH3R3 VR1SK4 H4D L3FT H1M."

Dave "Mr. Coolkid" Strider reached out to wrap a comforting arm around Terezi's shoulder and it made Karkat bristled with contempt.

"1 KN3W SHE H4D DON3 1T, SO 1 B3G4N TR4CK1NG H3R DOWN TO BR1NG H3R TO JUST1C3... BUT SHE W4S G3TT1NG RE4DY TO DO SOMETHING SO MUCH WORS3." Terezi paused dropping her gaze to the ground, as if avoiding the eyes of her friends that she could no longer see. "SHE W4S GO1NG TO GO F1GHT J4CK 4ND 1 COULD S33 1T W4S GO1NG TO G3T US 4LL K1LL3D. H3 W4S GO1NG TO F1ND US B3C4US3 OF H3R STUP1D D3S1R3 TO B3 4 H3RO, SO 1 H4D TO M4KE 4 CHO1CE."

A few teal tears rolled down her cheeks. Vriska's death had been a just one, but that didn't mean it had made Terezi any less unhappy. It had hurt her greatly, even if she felt her hand had been forced, to kill her friend to save the rest of them.

"SHE KILLED TAVROS, TEZERI. THAT MAKES HER PARTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR NIU'S, NEPETA'S, AND EQUIUS'S DEATHS IN MY OPINION. GAMZEE WASN'T DOING SO GOOD WITH NO SLIME PIE ALREADY AND HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN OKAY, IF IT HAD JUST BEEN THE LACK OF SLIME, BUT NOOOO VRISKA JUST HAD TO GO AND BE A BITCH, KILL POOR TAVROS AND BREAK GAMZEE'S HEART. I DON'T THINK HE REALLY WOULD HAVE FREAKED OUT SO COMPLETELY, IF HE HADN'T FOUND TAVROS'S CORPSE THE WAY HE DID." 

"You mean that crazy clown friend of your killed the rest of your friends?" Dave snorted in disbelief.

Karkat's sympathetic gaze turned nasty as it shifted to Dave Strider's face, who had the decency to look surprised at the intensity of Karkat's hate. 

"IT'S PARTIALLY YOUR FAULT TOO YOU KNOW?! YOU AND YOUR STUPID INSANE CLOWN POSSE VIDEO. YOU HAD TO GO AND POKE FUN OF HIS LAME ASS FUCKED UP RELIGION DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNOW I HAD NEVER SEEN HIM ANGRY BEFORE IN HIS WHOLE STUPID DRUGGED UP LIFE. NOT ONCE! NOT UNTIL YOU SENT HIM THAT ASSININE BLASPHEMOUS VIDEO CLIP!"

"Dude, you are NOT laying that on me." Dave glared back. "First off, I have no control over some random douches who wanna rap and dress up like clowns and second," Dave took a deep breath. "As much as I thought it was stupid, i figured he'd be into it!"

"WELL HE WASN'T, ASSWIPE!"

"TH4T'S NOT F41R, K4RKL3S," Terezi thwapped him lightly in the shin with her cane. "1TS NO MOR3 D4V3'S F4ULT TH4N 1T 1S YOURS."

"AND HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT, TEREZI?" Karkat deadpanned back at her.

Kanaya and Terezi both just kind of gaped at him in shock, while the humans looked confused.

"HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT?!" Karkat repeated bitterly through clenched teeth. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER. I KNEW HE WAS GETTING MORE AGITATED THE MORE SOBER HE BECAME." His voice rising with every self recrimination. "I TOLD VRISKA TO QUIT PICKING ON TAVROS. I TOLD EQUIUS TO HIDE AND PROTECT NEPETA; AND I WAS SO BUSY KISSING CORPSES AND RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CLUCKBEAST WITH ITS HEAD CUT OFF FREAKING OUT, THAT I COULDN'T FIND NIU AND PROTECT HER FROM GETTING HER BRAINS ACCIDENTLY SMASHED IN BY A STUPID ASS MURDEROUS CLOWN! I HAVE TO BE THE MOST WORTHLESS LEADER EVER TO DISGRACE THE UNIVERSE! ANY UNIVER-"

Karkat's rant was mercifully cut off by a new figure wrapped in a blanket shuffling weakly into the group. Nasare looked barely conscious, eyes half lidded and slightly sunken with darkened circles. She didn't look at anyone and didn't make a sound. She just stumbled forward and wrapped herself and her blanket around the spazzing ball of self loathing that was Karkat, causing him to go completely still and silent.

Karkat awkwardly patted her hair and swallowed hard. The self hate on his face was quickly replaced with the most tender look of pity Dave Strider had every seen. The human boy watched in disbelief as the troll scooped the girl up and carried her back to the make shift bed of blankets, pillows and soft plushie dolls with soft cooing and chirps. 

Karkat Vantas was not anything like what Dave had expected. He had not expected the guy to wear his heart on his sleeve. He had not expected to see how much he really did care for his friends. He had not expected so much insecurity. He had expected just a really loud horrible asshole... Damn it, how was supposed to keep hating the little prick, when the guy was acting like Mother Theresa to the wounded troll girl?

Dave watched as Karkat sat down in the pile with the wounded girl still clinging to him. He gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to Kanaya to tell her to put him in the rotation as well and stalking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of proud of one of Karkat's speeches near the end, hopefully you can tell which one I'm talking about when you read it. Comment and kudos are love, thank you for reading!


End file.
